Like Father Like Son
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: She had left behind her love, the family and Gotham for she couldnt let harm come to her precious but after 5 years, Stephanie finds herself back with her son, Todd. Secrets unfold.
1. Chapter 1

This came to me when I was on the bus on my way to somewhere

I love Batman and Stephanie Brown has been my favourite Character alongside with Jason Todd so I thought I could write something.

The plot line is Stephanie returning to Gotham with a surprise for the Wayne family.

xx

I dont own any of the characters.

I hope you enjoy it

* * *

5 years since she had been in Gotham, leaving behind the man she loved and the family that had been good at times but then bad on a few occasions.

She had quite a nice life away from the city that belonged to Batman but things had started to turn sour after a while, she couldnt hold onto a job for than a week because her main prioty's were looking after her son and with no money coming in, she couldnt afford the house then her 5 year old son was getting into many fights at school which soon got him kicked out and no other school's would take him, he sure was like his father.

So it meant there was only one place that would accept her and her son, and that was...

Gotham City.

Stephanie had caught the early train, all she wanted to do was return home and leave the place that did not welcome them anymore but being homeless without a job, was bad.

Where would she go when she arrived in Gotham?

There was only one answer, she could not believe that she had to call them, Stephanie had left on a sour note with them and her son's father but she had good reason's. Feeling a little tug on her coat sleeve, she looked down with a smile at her son.

"Mommy are we there yet"he said with a little yawn.

"Soon Todd"she replied as she picked him up and placed him on her lap.

After an hour, the train had come to a stop, now they were back in Gotham. Carefully picking up the sleeping boy, she soon made her way off the train. It was so busy, how could she forget Gotham was always like this, smiling she made her way around the people and towards the phone booth. By that time, Todd had woken up so she placed him down, going through her pockets. She took out the right amount of change then placed it in, picking up the phone, she dialed the number she could remember hoping that they hadn't changed it.

Hearing it ring, she let out a sigh of relief.

_"Hello this is Damien speaking and who may this be"_

"Its Stephanie, Damien"

She couldnt be more happy that it was Damien that picked up, it would still of been fine if it was Alfred but the others not so much, Stephanie could here the gasp and it brought a smile on her face.

So the little boy wonder didnt forget about her.

_"As in Stephanie Brown, the batgirl to my robin at one point"_

"Yes this is fatgirl"she said rolling her eyes.

_"Oh my god, Stephanie, its so good to hear from you. Its been five years and now we get a call, explain?"_

"Damien I need your help, ive landed myself in trouble"

_"What did you do Brown?"_

"I have no home, no money and nowhere to go, I thought maybe returning Gotham would be a good idea"

_"Your coming back"_

Hearing the excitement in his voice, made her feel so welcome, Damien didnt have a grudge against her and that was all she hoped for.

"Damien, Im already in Gotham"she said smiling.

_"Well stay there, Im coming to get you"_

She could hear him running around and gathering his shoes, keys and coat. Laughing slightly to herself, she looked down to Todd who was curious about the person who Mommy was talking to.

"Im at the station on fifth street, ill see you soon Damien"

And she hung up just before he could reply, Stephanie crouched down and began to do up Todd's coat. The season they had arrived back was winter and the weather in Gotham could really get back, seeing someone else needed to use the phone, she and Todd moved out of the booth and towards the exit. Breathing the air in, she picked her son up and smiled. Ignoring the shouts, the cars and the people, Gotham was a pretty sight when it snowed. She could see Todd was enjoying it because where they had lived, it never snowed.

Getting tired of standing, Stephanie sat down and cuddled to Todd, at one point someone threw a penny at her thinking she was homeless well she was but that wasnt the point.

"Stephanie!"

Hearing the call of her name and that familiar sound, she stood up and followed it before she could see a tall teen. His eyes lit up when he saw her and he ran over, bringing her into a hug, she wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"Damien, im so glad to see you"

"Like wise"he replied grinning then he noticed the small boy in her arms, it kinda reminded him of a photo back home but shook his head, he nodded to him.

"Ill explain later but can we please get out of this cold"Stephanie said.

"Of course"he replied.

Damien led the pair towards his car and opened the back door for the little boy, Stephanie had decided she wanted to ride up at front but first she placed the small blanket she had in her bag over Todd, the small boy smiled at her before laying down. Once she was in the car, Damien started the engine and off they went towards Wanye Manor.

The journey from the station to the Wanye Manor had been quiet for Stephanie had fallen asleep, Damien could see that this had been the first time she had gotten some good sleep and it made him think, what had happened to her, he looked back to the small boy in the back. He was awake and was looking back, Damien wondered who this was, did Stephanie save him from someone but the small boy did really remind him of someone.

"Are we nearly there?"

"Yeah..."Damien said unsure.

"Todd"he replied.

Nodding, Damien looked at the front, he could see the manor now and smiled then he saw the other car in the drive way, Alfred was home. Pulling up by the other car, he gently nudged Stephanie while Todd opened the door and climbed out. She had asked him if they were there yet which he nodded to so she undid her seat beat and climbed out, she took hold of Todd and followed after Damien.

"Alfred!"he called out.

He heard footsteps and smiled as the bulter had come out of the kitchen, he greeted Alfred then motioned for the other two to come out of hiding, Stephanie was very nervous but seeing Damien's smile. She took a deep breath in and stepped out, Alfred wondered who Damien was looking but when that stepped out, he was shocked however a big grin made its way upon his face.

"Stephanie its good to see you"

"Alfred Ive miss you"

She had placed Todd down and moved over to the older man, giving him a hug, Alfred looked at Todd then looked at her. Stephanie knew it was time to explain who this was so she motioned the small boy over.

"Hello Im Alfred, who might you be?"He asked.

"Im Todd"

Asking everyone if they wanted a drink, Alfred returned to the kitchen while Stephanie and Damien sat down on the sofa in the living room. Todd had walked into the kitchen with Alfred saying he wanted to help, he was glad to have some help from the small boy but he reminded him of someone. Todd had gotten bored so he asked the older man if he could explore slightly which he got a yes, smiling he ran out of the room.

He was looking at the photo's he had found, Todd knew his mommy told him not to go through other people's stuff but it had been opened and he loved looking at photo's. Flicking through them, he noticed something, there was a photo of him but he had never been here before so he placed the others back and made his way back to his mommy, wanting answers.

"So Todd?"Damien asked.

"I knew you would go straight to that"she replied with a smile.

"You can tell me Stephanie"

Letting out a sigh, she looked Damien in the eye and told him.

"He's my son"

Shock was the expression that was upon Damien's face, he didnt think of that as a possible answer for the boy didnt look like Stephanie at all but when he thought about it more. Todd did seem to have her ears and that nose, they both heard the cough and turned around. Alfred had heard it all and was surprised that she was now a mother, he walked over to them and placed the tray down, he handed her the tea with a smile.

"Thank you"she said.

"No problem at all, may I ask where is Todd's father"Alfred asked.

Damien wanted to ask that as well, if Stephanie was in trouble where was the father, shouldn't he be helping out as well. She took a sip of her tea, the warm feeling was good then she placed it down.

"He doesnt know about Todd, he wanted a life that I couldnt place Todd in"she explained.

She wasnt ready to tell them who the father was yet, soon Todd came back running in with something in his hands. Alfred handed him the orange juice which he replied with a thank you, the small boy gulped it all down and turned to his mommy.

"What is it Todd?"she asked.

"Why do they have a picture of me"Todd asked.

This surprised the three so Damien asked for the picture and Todd handed it to him, she knew it wasnt her baby boy but his father when he was younger. Stephanie picked up her tea again, Damien was surprised by the photo, indeed the two looked the same but it was an old photo. He knew Todd reminded him of some one, he handed it to Alfred and the older man looked between the photo and Todd then he looked to Stephanie.

"You were with child before you left Gotham right?"

"Yeah"she replied.

"The father liked the action of Gotham and fought a lot with people"Alfred said.

"Yes"

"Mommy dont be sad"Todd spoke as he climbed onto her lap.

He didnt mean to make her sad, he regretted finding that photo now, she smiled at her son. Damien asked for the photo back which Alfred nodded to, he showed the photo to Todd.

"This isnt you but your father when he was younger"Damien explained.

"Really"he asked.

"Yeah, he grew up in this house"

The small looked at the photo, he was happy that he looked like his daddy, taking the photo into his hands. Todd wanted to meet his daddy but mommy explained to him that the man wanted a different life that she and him couldnt be a part of. Damien looked at Stephanie but she was looking at the photo as well.

A younger version of Jason Todd.

Todd's father.

* * *

First Chapter done

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter is now up

Big thank you's to monsta-starr and Firework's Feelings for the reviews.

I love Batman and Stephanie Brown has been my favourite Character alongside with Jason Todd so I thought I could write something.

The plot line is Stephanie returning to Gotham with a surprise for the Wayne family.

xx

I dont own any of the characters.

I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Stephanie had turned on the tv and then handed the remote to Todd who smiled back at her, still in his hands was the picture of Jason, the small boy had asked to keep and Alfred nodded with a smile. With a quiet sigh, she kissed his head and took her tea into the kitchen were Alfred and Damien were waiting, the two still had some questions for, closing the door but before she told her little boy that she would be back which he replied with a happy ok.

"Stephanie..."Alfred said trying to find the right words but Damien went straight into it.

"Jason is the father isnt he"

"Yeah"she replied.

The youngest member of the Wayne family asked her how did it all happen, she would of joked that he knew how but this was a serious moment and not a time for jokes so she explained to him that the moment Barbs took the batgirl uniform back was what caused all the events.

"How?"Alfred asked.

"After I ran out that day, I took to Gotham's street. However I was attacked, not in the best state they overpowered me and i could of died but..."

"But Jason saved you"Damien finished.

"Yes, from that day, he took care of me. At first I thought he just wanted to sleep with me but Jason told me... well I heard it when I was asleep that somehow he and I connected on a level that you and the others couldnt"she replied sitting down.

"What did he mean by that?"

"She died as a Robin like he did"Alfred had answered for her.

Nodding, she finished off her tea and walked to the sink, placing it down she looked outside the window and watched the snow fall. How she wished for her life to be simple, Damien wanted to comfort her but Alfred shook his head, he knew that Stephanie needed to explain this alone, she had gone through it all alone for the past 5 years.

She was a big girl and that made him smile.

"After I was better, he asked what had happened and I told him, the next night he came back bloody and bruised"

"The same night Tim and Bruce came back looking worst for wear"

She tended to his wounds as she felt to do so because Jason had taken care of her, offered her a place to stay and Stephanie was so grateful because of it.

The conversation of how he got that way never came up for she didnt want to know but now hearing Alfred, she knew and it made her smile.

He wanted to get revenge on the two men that hurt her emotionally.

"Then what Stephanie?"Damien asked.

"I stayed with him, a few times I helped him because I got bored and that when I soon became known as..."

"Mrs Red Hood"He replied back with a smile.

Nodding she turned around with a smile, Stephanie remember telling Jason that she was so bored staying home, her injuries were all healed. He told her that he couldnt go out with a mask and he knew she wouldnt with the bat mask, she frowned and turned to the bathroom.

But he had grabbed her and turned her around, his was smiling and she could see he had an idea. Next thing she knew, Stephanie had a uniform provided by Jason, consisting of black high heels and a short black dress that showed off her curves, the last feature always made her smile.

It was Jason first Red Hood helmet.

No one knew it was her and that was fun but she knew that the bat family could figure it out, soon the newspaper had given her a name which made her and Jason laugh. Things had been so fun between them but it all went wrong, how she missed him. Damien had noticed the smile had turned into a frown, he moved next to her and wrapped an arm around. The bulter took this as a moment to make some more tea, the younger man told her that she could take a break from telling them but she shook her head.

"Soon we started getting closer than normal, it went from being two friends to two people who really cared about each other. If I got hurt on our outings, he would kill the man and I did things that I never thought I could do if they upset him. We werent two people but one that had two halves"she sadi gently.

Alfred poured the milk in and walked over to her, he handed it to her with a smile. Stephanie was in love and just hearing it from her, Jason had finally found love as well. It touched the old man's heart, she took a sip of her drink and placed it down, just telling them this was upsetting her for it was bring back the emotion's she tried to hide. Damien stroked her arm, she never seemed to have an easy life but she was a brave soldier, Todd had a great mother.  
"Stephanie you can stop, we don't need to know anymore"

"But you do"she answered.

"If its what you want"Alfred replied.

"We became a couple after a few weeks and it was the best time of my life, it was like I was Robin again flying free but it all came to a stop when I found out I was pregnant with Todd"

"Was it bad?"Damien asked.

"No far from it, it was my chance to have a clean start, a family but the night I left, Jason and I got into an argument because I wanted him to leave the fighting for Todd couldnt have a life like that but Jason refused to leave it so I took the choice to go"

With the argument done, she had no choice but to leave, Stephanie had no one to turn to so she had decided to start the new life alone but that worked out well. Damien asked her what date she left and she replied the 13th of June, he moved from his spot and ran out the door, she turned to Alfred about to ask why but he shook his head and told her there was something she needed to see.

How could they had not put it together.

Damien returned with an newspaper and handed it to her, the date read 13th of June 5 years ago. The main article was about a mass murder of thugs all over Gotham and the only one to be involved was Red Hood, she knew his did this before but the number count was so high far to high, she looked back up.

"What..."

"Stephanie I think he found out you were gone and it broke him"Damien explained.

Now this made her feel horrible, what had she done. The newspaper was taken from her and set to the side, Alfred explained to her that every year on that day, Jason went on a murdering spree.

The pain never went away for Red Hood.

"I never wanted to hurt him, I had to think about Todd's safety"she said.

"I know and it was for the best"Damien replied.

Soon they heard Todd call out to them so Stephanie opened the door to see her little boy jumping up and down with a smile on his face, Damien wanted to know why and looked at the tv. On the tv was a news report on a recent atttack from Red Hood, Damien and Alfred turned to Stephanie who sat down while Todd climbed onto her lap.

"Todd why dont you tell them" she said.

"I love watching Red Hood, he's so cool, I want to be like him"

The young man soon burst out into laughter and sat next to Stephanie this shocked Alfred and her but he turned to Todd with a smile.

"Good because Uncle D think he's cool as well"Damien replied with a big smile.

Todd to look at Stephanie, she nodded and this caused the small boy to grin. He jumped up from her lap and into his arms, Todd remembering his mommy telling him that he had uncle's in Gotham so when the young man known as Dame, well he couldnt pronounce his name right told him that the photo was of his older brother and Todd's daddy, he placed everything together.

"So you want to be like him?"

"Yeah, I want the Red Hood as well, I beat up the boys in school like him"Todd said excited.

Finally, Damien smiled, Todd didnt just have Stephanie's ears and nose but her personality when he was happy but when he was quiet and mad, it looked like he had the Wayne genes. She smiled at the scene and couldnt help but rub her neck when Damien and Alfred looked at her with questioning eyes about the beating boys.

"Todd got picked on a lot-"she started.

"They also said nasty things about Mommy so I kicked their asses"Todd cut her.

"He got kicked out and no one else would take him, there was only one place that would accept that and enjoy it"

"Gotham"Alfred said smiling.

"Well, you did good Todd, no on should say nasty things about mommy only uncle D is allowed"

"Hey!"

"No Ill beat you up then"Todd replied.

Laughter rang through the living room, Stephanie knew Damien would never do that but she could see he was enjoying being an uncle. Things were starting to look up for her and Todd, Gotham had welcomed her back with opened arms. Alfred soon left them so he could prepare her a room to stay and she was very grateful to Alfred, he was such a kind man.

The younger man smiled down at his nephew, he was so much like Jason and he knew his brother would of been proud then the question came to his mind.

Was she going to tell Jason now that she was back?

She knew what they were both thinking but first she had to get through Bruce and the other uncle's suddenly she heard the door open and voices followed after, they were all there and it was time to be brave and stand up but she was so afraid however feeling a hand grip hers, she looked at Damien who looked ready fro battle.

He was always there for her, nodding, she squeezed his hand and stood up then picked up Todd as she turned the tv off.

Damien had let go of her hand and walked over to the other, she couldnt see them yet but she could hear him greeting them.

"Alfred we had such a g..."

First it was Barbs followed by the three Wayne brothers, Dick looked surprised while Tim had his mouth hanging open.

"Why have you gone quiet you lot?"Bruce asked as he stepped around the corner.

The younger brother walked to her side and finally the man she looked up to as a father would never trusted or believed her came into view, the big Batman, Bruce Wayne. She took a deep breath as she looked at them all, seeing their faces meant that know one forgot her, the memories of Stephanie Brown lived strong.

"Hi"she said.

"Stephanie?"

* * *

Second Chapter done

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Chapter is now up

Big thank you's to monsta-starr, Lady Zendra and koryandrs for the reviews.

Also if your enjoying this, check out my other story which will be a part of a oneshot series called Part 1 Hatred.

The plot line is Stephanie returning to Gotham with a surprise for the Wayne family.

xx

I dont own any of the characters.

I hope you enjoy it

* * *

At the moment Bruce had spoken her name, Stephanie just wanted the floor to swallow her up, this was just horrible. The stares from everyone was starting to make her very nervous and Damien could see that she was having a little bit of trouble so he guided her to a seat while motioning the others to sit as well, they followed after him, the order that they sat in directly in front of Stephanie and Todd was Barbs, Dick, Bruce and Tim.

How she regretted coming now, maybe it would of been best to start new somewhere else, Stephanie wasnt ready for this at all.

Todd could see if mommy wasnt ok and looked at the people who came in, the kind old man had returned and offered to make drinks.

"I think that would be best Alfred"Bruce said.

"Ok Bruce, the normal's everyone?"

No one spoke but only nods, Todd thanked Alfred but turned his sight onto the man that had said his mommy's name, he looked old and he couldnt picture this man as his uncle but the others he could. So this was his family but they were the people that had hurt mommy and he didnt like it at all so he moved off of Stephanie's lap and stood up in front of them.

"You should ask, no beg Mommy for forgiveness"he hissed.

Bruce was surprised by this and watched as Stephanie pulled the little boy to her, there was hush words between the two but he could feel the hatred pouring off the boy. He looked like Jason when he was little and this made him frown because the way he acted was also like Jason and hearing the word mommy, things began to click in his mind.

"Mommy?"Barbs asked.

"He is my son"Stephanie answered.

The others were surprised except for Bruce, she had watched him thinking and knew he would be able to figure it all out. Alfred came back and handed the drinks before taking the other seat next to Stephanie, he knew that he should leave but after speaking with her, he had to be there with her. Barbs looked between the small boy and Stephanie, if you only had a quick glance then you wouldnt connect the two but with a good look, you could see the similairities.

"Who...?"Tim couldnt even finish the question.

"Jason"she replied.

Barbs gasped while Tim frowned and Dick face didnt show anything, the older brother was thinking things over. Stephanie clenched her fists as all she wanted to do was leave but Damien took hold of her hand, she looked at him and smiled, he returned the smile.

"She came back because she is in trouble, the town that Stephanie lived in for the 5 years have treated her bad and no on will take Todd into the school so she came back to Gotham looking for a place to be accepted"Damien explained for her.

The small boy watched as no one said anything, he hated them all, they would reject his mommy like they had done in the pass and it really upset him. Damien could see Todd was becoming angry and he knew that his father could tell as well but Bruce hadnt said anything but soon Dick stood up, Stephanie feared he, the kindest of them all when she was still around would tell her to leave that she was not welcomed however he surprised them all.

By taking her into a hug.

"Of course you can come back, we missed you Stephanie"he said.

Soon Barbs jumped up and joined the hug, crying and telling Stephanie that she regretted taking the role back and how she deserved it even more. Tim was next, happy that she was back, this made Stephanie so happy but as the three pulled away it left Bruce last, the man had stood up while the others were hugging her. Dick was ready to disagree with his father as was Tim and Damien if their father did not let Stephanie come back, Bruce stepped forward however Todd stood in front of Stephanie protectively.

Todd watched as the man crouched down so they were at eye level and he held out his hand to the boy.

"Its nice to meet you..."

"Todd"He said.

He shook Bruce's hand and the man stood up before bringing Stephanie into a hug, he told her that he would of wanted her back the years before and that broke Stephanie, she began to cry into Bruce's chest and the other crowded around her, hugging her. No one hated her but in fact they all had missed her, once the tears was done. Barbs took Stephanie into the library to catch her up on what had been going on with Gotham and the Wayne family and this left Todd with the others except for Alfred who decided this was a moment they needed.

"So you two are my uncle's and your my granddad"Todd asked as he looked up.

"Yes, Im Dick but you can call me anything you want"Dick replied with a smile.

"Im Tim"he piped in.

"He's uncle D already so I call you uncle N cuz your Nightwing and you will be uncle T"He said smiling.

"So how old are you Todd?"Bruce asked.

"Im 5"he replied as holding up his hand.

This made them all smile, they could see Stephanie's personality coming through now. Tim didnt like it when the boy had Jason's personality because it was like Jason was there but only young again, Dick picked up the boy and placed him on his shoulders before running out the door followed by Damien and Tim shouting that they wanted to play with Todd.

Bruce took this chance to go ask Stephanie some question, he stood up and moved, when entering the library he heard the laugther of the two girls. Stephanie wiped her face, just hearing some of the things from Barbs had made her laughter so much, it felt good being back but the smile dropped when she saw Bruce. Barbs had noticed and turned around, surprised to see Bruce.

"Barbara may I speak to Stephanie alone?"he asked.

She did not want to leave Stephanie alone for she thought that if the younger girl was gone out of her sights, Stephanie would be gone again but she knew not to say no to Bruce so Barbs nodded and told Stephanie that she would be in her room then she left leaving Bruce and Stephanie. He sat in the seat that Barbs sat in only moments ago, she thought it was something bad but he placed a hand on her knee, telling her it was not.

"I just need to know somethings"

"Okey"she replied.

"What happened that made you come back?"he asked.

Explaining to him how Todd was in school and that no one wanted him then that caused her to lose each job she had, with no money, she could not afford the house and had to return to Gotham.

"Because I felt it would accept Todd as he is"Stephanie finished.

"Jason is the father and you were roughly pregnant when you left Gotham"he asked which she nodded too.

"So why Todd?"

"Because he was so much like Jason but I didnt want him to be Jason Junior"she replied.

There were only two more questions Bruce had left to ask but Stephanie knew what was coming, the Wayne's were so predictable in their questions.

"Does-"

"No he does not and I am not too sure yet, just coming back and telling you all was hard for me"Stephanie explained as she brought her knee's up.

Bruce understood and stood up taking her into his arms, he knew she had a lot on her plate so he told her to just relax for now and that family would be there for her, Stephanie thanked Bruce and the two walked out. She headed to go find Barbara as she wanted a tour of the house as she hadnt been here for a long time while he moved to the pantry were Alfred watched as the boys were playing in the snow now.

"He fits in perfect"Alfred commented.

"Indeed but it wont be long till he comes looking for the two"Bruce replied.

"Pardon?"

"Jason has spies everywhere, today or tomorrow or the day after, he will find out that Stephanie is back and has a child with him. You know how he was when we hurt her and how she left"He explained.

"Indeed, will he come looking here?"Alfred asked.

"No Jason would never but he will try when their in the city so I need the others to be with her and Todd"

How right Bruce was, Jason had spies everywhere even in outside, his people had managed to track her to the quiet village. They didnt report back because they believed he needed to focus on other thing until they had good news and soon they did which they knew would please him very much.

Jason looked down at the photo's he had recieved so his Stephanie was back and with a child no less, it did surprise him and angered him that she had started new with someone else but from the reports he gotten, she had lived alone and someone had pointed out that the boy looked like him.  
So he searched for a old photo he had and true to what they had said, the boy was a spitting image of himself then it clicked in his mind that when Stephanie had talked about wanting to start new and get away from the crime and action, she was pregnant with his son.

He would of dropped everything for her if he had known but Jason had blown up on her causing her to leave which he regretted everyday but now they were back, he would have his little family back. A feeling in his stomach told him that she would go to his brother's and Bruce which she had, Jason had to do something.

To say he knew they were back.

And he had a great idea.

So that night, he quietly made his way to the manor house. Remembering where everything was, he managed to be undetectable which made him grin. Bruce would really need to update his security, he knew his father would think he wouldnt come here but this was his family he was talking about.

Jason would do anything for Stephanie and Todd.

Oh how he loved it that she had named their son Todd, it meant that he still had a place in her heart. Moving across the grass quickly, he soon was on the wall climbing up trying to locate the room. He had passed Dick and Barbara's then Tim's, he wondered what his reaction was when Stephanie told him that she had a son with him, grinning he hoped it was bad.

Soon he found it and slowly crept in, she always left the window open for air. The two were asleep, she looked like an angel and Jason kissed her forehead which he got a smile which made him smile softly then he turned his attention onto the boy. He was just like him, the hair, the facial structure but he could see bits of Stephanie, they had made a good looking boy.

Placing the bag down, he opened it and took the item out before placing it on the desk then left through the window.

* * *

Third Chapter done

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.


	4. Chapter 4

4th Chapter is now up

Big thank you's to monsta-starr for being the only person to review the last chapter.

Also if your enjoying this, check out my other story which will be a part of a oneshot series called Part 1 Hatred.

The plot line is Stephanie returning to Gotham with a surprise for the Wayne family.

xx

I dont own any of the characters.

I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Todd was the first one to wake up within the hous except for Alfred who was always up preparing breakfast, the small boy always got up earlier for he didnt want to miss any news about Red Hood, stretching his arms. He crawled out of the covers and towards the edge of the bed then he looked, surprise taking a place upon his face.

Moving back to his mommy, he leap onto her and this caused her to wake up with a groan. Sitting up, Stephanie rubbed her eyes and hugged her son back, he looked really happy and she didnt understand why.

"Whats got you all happy?"she asked.

"Thank you so much for the gift, I love it"Todd replied.

"What gift?"

He frowned as he looked at her, Stephanie was confused, she hadnt got anything for Todd then the small boy pointed to the desk at the other end of the bed. Stephanie followed were he was pointing and was shocked.

There sitting on her desk was a red hood, Jason's red hood.

She moved her legs over to the side and got out of bed, she walked over to it and looked at it from every angle. It didnt seem to be dangerous, taking a deep breath, she picked it up and looked inside but nothing however she could smell his scent.

Stephanie really did miss that smell.

"Can I have it mommy"

Looking down at her son, she smiled and handed the red hood over to Todd who beamed happily. He placed it on and began boucning around the room, acting like he was Red Hood and it made her smile, she then moved towards the window and looked out. Everything seemed to be normal but how did he get here, was it a joke from the others but if it wasnt...

What was she going to do now, Jason knew that they were back.

Getting dress, she would think this over during breakfast so she took the helmet off of Todd and place it down before helping him change into his clothes. Opening the door, she walked down the hallway but didnt notice that Todd had stay behind and ran to the red hood then placed it back on before running after her, he wanted to surprise everyone.

On the way to the living room, Stephanie had bumped into Barbara and the older women asked if she wanted to go shopping which she nodded to, she was in need of a few new clothes and she loved the style Gotham brought. Entering the room , she noted that the others were there except for Tim who had a lesson to teach. Dick patted the seat next to him and she smiled as she took it while Barbara sat on her right, Alfred brought in the food and they began to eat.

"Where's Todd?"Damien asked.

Stephanie looked around and noticed her son was not with her, about to call his name out something surprised them all.

"Hands up"

Todd had waited till they were all settle down before he jumped out, he laughed at their faces but stopped when Bruce had narrowed his eyes so he took off the red hood and placed it down.

"Im sorry"he said.

"Where did you get that Todd?"Dick asked.

"It was on the desk this morning in mine and mommy's room"He replied.

Bruce looked to Stephanie who nodded, she explained to them that she did not have that with her so he stood up then the others followed him to the batcave, Stephanie had picked up Todd and told them he was going to a special place. When they enter the batcave, Todd couldnt belive his eyes so once she placed him down, he ran off to look at everything while Damien followed after him explaing things.

Barbara sat in the chair and started typing, she brought up the camera's and then went through all the recordings of last night. They had seen nothing until Dick pointed something out of camera 12, the camera was right near Stephanie's window and they watched as Jason climbed up and through with something but left empty handed.

"So he knows"Dick said.

"I was afraid he might but I never thought he would come here"Bruce spoke.

"What do we do?"Barbara asked.

He explained to the others that he would install more security, Bruce just didnt want to have Jason coming, Todd was a fresh mind. He could be swayed either way and he didnt want Todd to be like his father, the was a something he regretted. Stephanie had heard from the door, she went to go find Todd but something caught her ear, moving away she found the two in the library.

"Damien can I be alone with Todd?"she asked.

"Of course"he said leaving.

Hearing the door close, she sat on the floor as Todd was still playing with the red hood, it made her smile. Todd turned to his mommy and took the red hood then crawled into her lap, she took hold of the red hood.

"What were you doing?"she asked.

"I was red hood and uncle D was robin"he replied.

She really wanted to tell Todd that Red hood was his father but she knew she could never do it in the house for Stephanie knew Bruce had camera's everywhere, he really didnt want Jason meeting his son, she knew he thought about the fresh mind but in a way, his mind was not fresh for the boy wanted to be like his father though he didnt know.

Placing her coat on, Stephanie looked to Dick and Damien. She was leaving with Barbara to go shopping so she trusted to leave Todd with his uncle's, well she wanted to take him but she knew Bruce wouldnt allow it. Todd hugged his mommy asking if she could bring him something and she nodded, once he watched her leave through the door with aunty B, he turned to his uncle's and grinned.

"So what do you want to do Todd?"Dick asked.

They watched as Todd ran to Alfred who was holding the red hood and handled it to the small boy, he placed it on and pulled out some small throwing knife's. Dick was surprised, he wondered where the small boy had got them, Damien walked slolwy to Todd but his nephew threw one and he had to move quickly dodge it.

"Im Red Hood and im chasing you so run"he said.

Alfred smiled as he could hear the grin in the voice, the other two didnt believe their nephew but a few more barely dodge throws they ran for it. The butler shook his head and walked away, he was going to help Bruce with the security. Walking down to the batcave, he could see the man had already started without him.

"What are they doing?"he asked as he stood up.

"I believe Todd is chasing them with Damien's throwing knife's"

This made Bruce smile but then he turned back to the computar, handing some tools to Alfred and clicking a few things. They both left the cave to set up the extra camera's but they werent ordinary ones, if someone passed them it would trigger a sensor that shot out fire. Damien ducked, some where he had lost Dick and hoped his older brother was ok, Todd was so evil, it was almost looking at a mimi Red Hood.

"What is she teaching him?"he mumbled.

Dick took a deep breath as he managed to climb up into the shadows, the boy had good skills but needed adjustment, when Stephanie got back he would defaintly ask. Hearing the door open, he thought it was Todd but it was Damien calling out to him, knowing his nephew wasnt here, he climbed down and approached his little brother.

"You alright?"he asked.

"Yeah you"Damien replied.

Feeling safe in the room, they did not see something move behind the couch nor the rope that was hidden. Suddenly Dick heard the click but was too late, rope began to pull and twist everywhere. How did they miss this, Todd came out laughing as Damien and Dick were hanging upside down. He had gotten his uncle's and now they were in his control, the small boy pulled the red hood off and held it under his arm.

"What to do now"

"Todd cut us down please"Dick asked.

"Im not Todd but Red Hodd"

Hearing the door open, they all looked to see Alfred smiling so Todd ran over with a big grin.

"My trust company what should we do with them?"

"Well it is lunch leader"Alfred said.

"Yay"Todd said as he ran out the door.

Alfred walked over to Damien and Dick then untied them, he opened the door for them and they walked out following Todd to the living room for lunch. Stephanie was really enjoying her time with Barbara so far they had visited three shops yet she couldnt find anything to wear though she had gotten a few new clothes for Todd.

They had stopped for lunch and Barbara took this time to ask.

"Will you want to go back into fighting?"she said.

"Maybe but I dont where to start though"Stephanie replied.

The two girls had to mask their conversation as the place they had chosen to eat was busy, Stephanie really did want to go back to being a crime fighter but there was no one she could be and she had to think of Todd now. Barbara then told her she could take batgirl back and herself could be batwoman, they could pair up like the boys had done.

"I really like that"She said.

"Then we could have the boys have the night off and look after Todd"Barbara replied.

Stephanie nodded and the two carried on with their lunch unaware they were being watched, he had to give the message but he didnt have a chance yet however if he couldnt get one, he would make one.

Moving on, Barbara had taken Stephanie to a store that she might like and indeed she was right, the younger girl began pulling off clothes of the rack and filled the basket. She had moved to look at the shoes but when she looked back up to see Stephanie, she couldnt and Barbara began to panic. The place was packed and she couldnt see her friend anywhere.

The black dress was so cute but she knew she could not afford it, she was lucky to have Barbara offering her the money and she would defiantly return it all back when she found a job. Placing it back, she grabbed her basket and moved but suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Im so sorry"she said as she picked up the person things but the guy grabbed her arm and pulled her.

She was about to fight him back but when she got a good look at his face, Stephanie followed him.

"Roy?"she said.

"Its so good to see you Stephanie"Roy replied with a grin.

"What is this about?"

How stupid she felt asking that, she knew it was related to Jason for Roy was his bestfriend and right hand man.

"I have a message and something for you"he answered.

* * *

Fourth Chapter done

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.


	5. Chapter 5

5th Chapter is now up

Big thank you's to monsta-starr and Firework's Feelings for being the only people to review the last chapter.

Also if your enjoying this, check out my other story which will be a part of a oneshot series called Part 1 Hatred also Part 2 Hurt is now up.

The plot line is Stephanie returning to Gotham with a surprise for the Wayne family.

xx

I dont own any of the characters.

I hope you enjoy it

* * *

"I have a message and something for you"he answered.

Hearing that made Stephanie curious so she followed him to a quiet section of the shop and noticed he was leading her towards a women who had very long red hair, it was Starfire, oh how she missed the female alien. When Roy let go of her, she ran to Star and the alien gave her a big hug.

"Stephanie ive missed you so much and our girly days"

"Me too Star"she replied.

She then turned back to Roy and asked what he had for, looking to Starfire, he nodded and the red haired women took something out of her bag then handed it to Stephanie. She looked down at the phone, it was simple so she looked back, ready to ask why they had given her a phone but before she could ask, Roy began to explain it to her.

"It will only allow you to make calls and messages to one number"he replied as he moved next to Starfire.

Pressing the on button, she scrolled through the phone and looked for the name that belonged to the number, when she saw it. Her heart began to beat faster, staring back at her was the name Jason Todd, she really did miss him. Why would they give her a phone with his number, were they expecting her to call him so she looked up at the pair.

"He missed you so much Steph"Starfire said as she frown.

"The first week was a very dark week for us, then when the day you left came around each year, it got worst and worst"Roy piped in.

"I didnt want to hurt him but he still wanted that life and I could place Todd in that but I see now this lifestyle is the only one that will accept us"Stephanie replied.

Stephanie watched as Starfire face lit up, the older female asked if she was an aunty which she nodded to and it got a squeal of happiness from Starfire. Of course Starfire and Roy were going to be a part of Todd's family, they had been there for her when she had no was happy and that meant he was an uncle, he really wanted to meet this kid and told her that they would need to someday soon.

"I'll try but Bruce has got his eyes on Todd everywhere"she said.

"Todd?"Roy asked.

"Oh yeah, his name is Todd, he is so much like Jason"Stephanie answered with a smile.

Roy grinned, he knew that Jason would love hearing this and made note he would tell his best friend the news later. Looking over Stephanie's shoulder, Roy frowned, he knew that they had only little time left so he turned to face her.

"Listen we dont have long but why did you choose them when they hurt you, why didnt you come to us?"

Shocked by the questioned, she frowned and told them that she would of but she was afraid of how Jason would react, Stephanie just didnt have the guts to face him after 5 years. It was painful returning to the Wayne manor but she had no choice, Starfire hugged her again and turned to Roy telling him to hurry it up.

"We have a message to give"he said.

"What is it?"she asked.

"He said if you wanted to talk, meet or even let him hear his own son's voice use the phone"Roy finished.

He and Starfire soon bolted off, they didnt get to say goodbye which upset them and Stephanie but when she turned around and saw who was approaching her, she knew why they had run off so quick. Barbara had finally found Stephanie, she suggested they go pay which they did and soon they were heading back to the manor. Stepping through the door, Stephanie was tackled to the ground by Dick and Damien, the two men hid behind her as she sat up. About to ask them what was wrong, she heard Barbara laughed then the sound of something dropped, looking down the hallway she smiled.

Todd was playing with his uncle's again but they kept running away which annoyed him but he dropped the knife in his hand when he saw who they hid behind, taking the red hood, he ran down the hallway with a big smile on his face.

"Mommy!"he shouted.

She had placed her bags down and rushed over to her son, she swung Todd up into her arms. Oh how she missed her son, he kissed her cheeks and cuddled her. Barbara smiled softly at the sight and told the two boys to take Stephanie bags up to her room which they nodded, she walked towards her room as Todd explained what he had done today with uncle D and Uncle N.

Later on, most of the family left as they had patrol, it left Stephanie alone with Todd and Alfred so she took this chance to look at the phone. She hadnt decided what to do yet, the decision was so hard, Alfred walked into the room and noticed it. He placed the tea cup down and that was what jolted her out of her thoughts, Stephanie placed the phone away and he smiled.

"Barbara told me how she lost you in the shop"he said smiling.

"Yeah it was busy"she replied as she picked up the tea cup.

"Did you enjoy seeing Roy, Starfire?"Alfred said.

She looked up, how did he know. Alfred explained to her that the shop never had a half price sale, Barbara had told him it got busy due to someone telling women, this made him suspicious that it may be Jason but the boy was on the news fighting so it only left two people. Stephanie knew she could not hide anything from the kind man so she pulled the phone out and explained to him that she could call Jason with this.

"Are you?"

"I dont know"she mumbled.

"The answer will come to you Stephanie"he said smiling as he turned to the door.

"You wont tell will you"Stephanie asked.

"Tell what?"

Alfred left and it made her smile, she knew that she could count on Alfred being there for her, placing the phone in her pocket. Stephanie took the cup and walked off to run Todd a bath, once her tea was done and the water was perfect, she sat by the side, washing his hair as he played with a few toys she had brought him back.

"Mommy whats wrong?"he asked.

"Nothing, just got a lot on my mind"

"Like what"Todd asked.

"If you could have the chance to talk to your daddy would you?"Stephanie asked.

She couldnt decide so she would let him say, Todd look at her with wide eyes. Thinking about it quick, he nodded and told her he wanted to do it now so Stephanie helped him out of the bath and dried him before leading her to their room. Grabbing her bag, she pulled out the phone and clicked on the number then handed it to Todd, he waited for the voice.

"Its asking me to leave a message mommy"he said frowing.

"Then leave a message Todd, Im sure he would be happy to hear that"Stephanie said smiling.

Nodding, the small boy did then closed the phone and handed her the phone back. Stephanie told him that he could not tell anyone this expect Alfred, Todd understood and asked if he had anymore family, this made her smile.

"You do, another uncle and aunty who live with your daddy"she said,

"Really?"

"Yeah, they are called Roy and Starfire and they want to meet you but you cant tell anyone this either"

Todd smiled up to her, he was glad they had moved and loved it in Gotham. The small boy asked when he could meet them but she told him that they would have to do it without Bruce and the others knowing, he told her that Alfred could help which Stephanie smiled. Her little boy was such a smart one so she picked him up and crawled onto the bed then she began to tell him a tale of Red Hood, he loved hearing them and she loved remembering the past.

Meanwhile Jason tossed his jacket onto the chair, another night of killing people and dealing with his old noticed Roy and Starfire were in so he smiled as he entered, she hugged him and told Jason that they had done what he had asked. Looking to Roy, the man nodded and this made him grin, he asked if she had taken the phone which Roy nodded with a smile.

How glad he was that she did but would she call, that was what ran through his mind.

"I cant believe im an aunty"Starfire gushed.

"Well get used to it"

"You want to know what she named him?"Roy asked with a grin.

"What?"Jason asked as he stepped closer to the man.

"She named him Todd after you, she says he is just like you Jason"Starfire piped in.

Roy looked to her with a frown, he wanted to tell him that but she poked her tongue out and skipped to the kitchen, patting Jason on the back he followed after his girlfriend. Jason placed a hand on the wall, just hearing that made his knee's weak, she had named their little boy after his family name. It touched his heart, smiling he walked over to his desk.

"Todd"he whispered.

Sitting down, he looked to his phone and noticed it was blinking so he picked it up and flipped it open. One missed call from Stephanie, frowning he pressed it and waited for the voicemail, he couldnt believe he had missed their first call. Many questions raced through his mind as he waited, would they call back, was the voicemail going to tell him that they didnt want to know him.

"Its asking me to leave a message mommy"

Jason froze, his son voice filled his ear, he could hear Stephanie in the background telling Todd to leave a message saying it would make him happy, Jason missed her voice and glad him had heard it, he waited for the rest of the message.

"Hi daddy, its Todd. Mommy brought us back to Gotham and I really want to meet you but she says granddad Bruce wont let me however she says she will try. I cant wait to meet you and uncle R and Aunty S then I can show you my red hood i got, I love Red hood, he's my favourite guy, Ive got to go, the others will be coming home soon and ommy doesnt want them to know about this, I love you dadddy bye"

Pressing the save button, he played it over again, Jason smiled softly as he listened. Hearing that made him want to see his son even more and the fact Stephanie was hiding the phone meant she still held him over the rest of the bat family. Roy and Starfire came back in, he handed the phone to them and told them to listen.

"Awww Jason"Stafire said smiling.

"We got a plan?"Roy asked grinning.

"Soon we will"He replied grinning.

Bruce would not stand in his way, Stephanie and Todd were his.

* * *

Fifth Chapter done

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.


	6. Chapter 6

6th Chapter is now up

Big thank you's to monsta-starr and Firework's Feelings for being the only people to review the last chapter.

Also if your enjoying this, check out my other story which will be a part of a oneshot series called Part 1 Hatred also Part 2 Hurt is now up.

The plot line is Stephanie returning to Gotham with a surprise for the Wayne family.

Please if you have time, spread news of the story as well

xx

I dont own any of the characters.

I hope you enjoy it

* * *

She had kept the phone hidden from the others and Bruce, well she had no choice for if she told them they, well meaning Bruce would take the phone and maybe silently threaten Jason to leave them alone but Stephanie could see that Todd wanted to speak to his daddy and she wanted to let him however the others were always around which made things so difficult for her and Todd. She swore that Bruce made sure to have someone around her, raising the cup to her lips, she placed it back down and brought her knee's to her chest with a sigh.

What could she do?

"Stephanie?"

Looking up, she saw Dick by the door so she nodded to him and the man walked in with a smile. He held out his hand and she looked down, there was a letter in his right hand and she wondered why he was giving it to her, Stephanie hoped it wasnt an invite to a ball.

She hated them.

"Its address to you"he said.

"Me?"she asked.

"Yeah, your Stephanie Brown right"Dick replied with a smile.

Taking the letter, she carefully opened it and pulled the piece of paper out. Dick stood by her and read quietly to himself. It was a normal letter from the deliver company she had used to transport hers and Todd's stuff, they were asking her to come down to their base shop in Gotham for they had missed placed one of her items which was a glass rose.

"People these days, you should go and collect it"Dick suggested

Stephanie nodded as she watched him leave then she looked back to the letter, she never had a glass rose in her life so she scanned the letter when she finally noticed the stamp. Peering down closer, she noticed in the middle of it was a tiny red hood, this made her smile so she folded the letter and placed it into her pocket.

Moving out of the room, she ran to the kitchen and smiled as Todd was helping Alfred out in the kitchen but stopped when he saw his mommy.

"Mommy?"he asked.

"We need to go pick something up, the delivery company missed one thing"Stephanie said.

Todd turned to Alfred who nodded, the small ran off to get his coat and left the two adults alone.

"I will hold them off for as long as I can Stephanie"he said.

"Thank you so much"she replied

With her coat now on, Stephanie and Todd set off out of the manor and towards the town. Knowing it was safe now, she explained to her son that the company had not missed anything but his daddy trying to contact them and hearing this made Todd smile.

"Will I meet him?"he asked.

"I dont know, Im not sure what is going to happen when we reach the place"she replied.

Todd nodded as he turned to look in front of him, she was right to tell him the truth, hell she didnt know what was going to happened. Would Jason be there or would he not, would it be someone else maybe Starfire, Roy. Stephanie hoped it would be someone she knew and not a random person.  
After a long walk, they had made in to the place, it was very busy and now she wondered what was next then Todd tugged at her hand.

"What is it?"she asked.

"Why is that man waving to us"Todd replied.

When they had arrived and his mommy was looking, he noticed a man was waving to him, he didnt understand so he told his mommy and once he saw her smile, he knew that this man was ok. Stephanie couldnt help but smile so she picked up Todd and walked over to the man, it wasnt the person she was hoping for but it was the next person she had hoped for.

"Roy"she said.

"Uncle R?"Todd piped in looking at his mommy who nodded and this made him smile.

The small boy struggled out of her arms and jumped to Roy, he was quick so he caught the boy and smiled at him. Todd was a mini Jason, he placed the boy onto his shoulders and looked to Stephanie. She smile as her son was happy, however she did wondered why Roy had asked for her to come down so she asked him and he replied that maybe they should take a walk to the park.

"Yay"Todd said.

It had been a quiet walk between Roy and Stephanie for the man had listened to Todd telling him about how much he liked Red Hod and how he wanted to be like the guy, this made him smile and turn to Stephanie looking for an answer but she shook her head while he nodded. They had made it to the park and Todd was placed down so he ran off into the field of snow.

"He doesnt know that his dad is Red Hood"he said.

"No, all ive told him is Jason was a part of the bat family. I want to but its hard with Bruce around now"she replied as she sat down.

The two took a seat down on the bench, both of them watched as Todd ran around with a big smile on his face. Stephanie didnt want to wait so she asked Roy why he asked her to come down and meet him, he explained to her that he wanted to meet Todd, this made her smile.

"After hearing the message Todd left Jason, we all just wanted to meet him but he knew that Bruce would have tabs on Todd and him so he wanted one of us to meet him first. Being his best friend, I was the first choice"he said.

"I bet Starfire didnt like that"Stephanie replied with a smile.

"No she didnt but you know she will turn up soon, the mention of being an aunty has brought more joy into her life"

She nodded then looked up to see where Todd had moved and what she saw made her grin so she tapped Roy on the shoulder and pointed, looking over, he couldnt help but groan while she laughed. Indeed Stafire had followed them and the red head was talking to Todd while the small boy was pulling her over to them.

"Mommy, Mommy aunty S"he said trying to catch his breath.

"I know sweety, Starfire so glad to see you again"Stephanie replied.

"I couldnt stay away"she replied with a big smile.

"We knew you wouldnt Star thats why I left it with you"Roy answered.

Stephanie didnt understand but she watched as Roy picked up Todd and the he ran off into the field, swinging the boy around. Her son looked so happy and the decision to bring him to Gotham and return herself was a good idea, Starfire sat down next to her and pulled a box out of her bag then handed it to her, she looked at the red head but all she got was a smile so she untied the box slowly.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she stare at the item in the box.

It was a beautiful Glass rose, the item she was suppose to pick up.

Seeing a card, she picked it up, all it read was Jason with a X. This brought tears to her eyes and then Stephanie felt two strong arms wrap around her, she moved her head into Starfire's shoulder. The alien women whispered soft words to her friend, Todd was running in the snow away from his uncle but stopped when he saw his mommy crying, he was about to go over when his uncle's voice reached his ears.

"Leave her with aunty S"he said.

"Why is she so sad?"Todd asked as he looked down, a frown set on his face.

Roy smile sadly as he walked over to the boy, he crouched down next to him. Todd was so much like his father, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and was greeted by the frowning face.

"She just misses your dad so much, Jason has been lost without her"

"Then why cant we be a family"Todd whispered.

Todd gripped his fists and soon the tears began to flow down his cheeks, he hated it all, he wanted to have a big happy family but he couldnt see his daddy and his mommy was always sad.

"ITS NOT FAIR!"

Roy was taken back from the out burst and frowned, he was about to pick up the crying boy but Todd ran straight to his mommy who picked him up and the two cried together. He walked over to Starfire and she looked at him with sad eyes, they had to tell Jason what happened no matter what, he would not be happy when he heard.

The separation was killing the three.

Stephanie wiped her face and looked at the two, she picked up the box and told them she had to go. Roy nodded and hugged her as did Stafire, Todd said goodbye to them quietly. They watched the mother and son go and turned to each other, Starfire was angry so she hit the bench, making it snap in half luckily no one was around to see that.

"Starfire"he said soflty.

"Its not fair, he's keeping a good family apart"she said.

"I know but what can we do, Batman will do anything to keep them away from Jason"Roy answered.

"Jason will do whatever it takes as well"Starfire replied.

"I know"

Taking her hand, Roy gently tugged her back towards their home. Once they arrived, Jason was sitting on a chair stitching his arm, Starfire ran to his side and began to ask what had happened. He told them during a thug beat down, Batman and night wing decided to join the fight, smiling he turned to them and asked how the meeting went.

"She loves your gift"Starfire said with a frown.

"Then why are you both frowning?"he asked.

"They are hurting real bad for you Jason, Todd wants you all to be a family and Stephanie misses you loads"Roy answered as he took a seat next to his friend.

Jason frowned as he looked down, he was hurting as well but hearing that his son and the love of his life was hurting as well make his hurt more painful so he stood up with his hands gripped into fists. Roy and Starfire stood by his side, they would be there always for them and it made a small smile appear on his face then a bigger one replaced it.

"I have a plan"he said.

Stephanie had returned to the manor but ran straight to her room with Todd, the others looked on worried, Bruce stood up to go check as did Dick and Damien but Alfred told them he would see to her. Already in his hand was a tea and a glass of orange, Bruce and the other two sat back down. He knew he had to ask Alfred what he knew but Bruce knew the butler wouldnt spill the info.

Knocking on the door, he heard Stephanie tell them to go away but he opened the door.

"I said.. oh Alfred im sorry I didnt know it was you"she said as she wiped her eyes.

"I made a tea and ive got you favourite Todd"

He handed the drinks to them and sat in the chair, Alfred had seen the box and the rose, turning to Stephanie he could see she was looking at it with longing eyes and Todd looked like he was about to scream.

"You miss him"

"I do Alfred so much"she replied.

* * *

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.


	7. Chapter 7

7th Chapter is now up

Big thank you's to monsta-starr, randomkitty101 and Already There for being the only people to review the last chapter.

Also if your enjoying this, check out my other story which will be a part of a oneshot series called Part 1 Hatred also Part 2 Hurt is now up.

The plot line is Stephanie returning to Gotham with a surprise for the Wayne family.

Please if you have time, spread news of the story as well

xx

I dont own any of the characters.

I hope you enjoy it

* * *

He had stay up all night thinking, Jason stared down at the blank page before he pushed it away from the table. Starfire and Roy had gone to sleep after an hour of discussing ideas but none seem to work for Jason, he didnt want to give up so he would not let sleep take him.

Stephanie and Todd were what kept him awake.

He would have his family.

Rubbing his face as he let out a sigh, he looked up and Jason's sight was caught on an item on the table. Leaning it forward, he took hold of it with a small smile, flipping it open. Jason began pressing the small buttons before pressing the large one, he didnt care if it was late but he felt the urge to send it.

"Soon"he mumbled.

Taking the pen into his hand, he moved back to the table and grabbed the white sheet of paper with a big grin, this idea would work as it had in the past.

Moving under the covers, she peered her head out and looked around, the clock said it was 2 am so she let out a sigh as she sat up. Stephanie noticed Todd was not next to her so a small bubble of panic began to settle in but she noticed he was at the small desk holding the phone in his hands and a big smile upon his face, seeing this she crawled over to him.

"Todd?"she asked.

"It buzzed mommy"he replied with a big smile.

Hearing this woke her up a bit more so she asked for the phone and her son handed it to her, flipping the phone open, it read one new message.

"Its a message"she said.

Todd was excited to hear it but Stephanie explained it would not be his voice but just words, the smile faulted a little as he wanted to hear his daddy's voice but getting a message still made him smile so he asked her to read it to him and she nodded.

"This distance between us will come to a close soon and we will be a family again, I swear on it, Bruce will not keep me away nor the others"she whispered.

"Daddy's coming to get us"he said happy.

She did not know what to say to that, Jason was planning some thing, that she knew for sure but what would it be. Shaking her head, she pulled Todd into her lap and told him that they needed to sleep. Her son nodded his head as he climbed back in but her attention was now on the rose, that stood on the desk. With a smile, she leaned back and pulled Todd into her arms before their eyes fluttered shut.

In the morning she was the cheerful self unlike last night which surprised the others, Stephanie even said that she would help Dick with the gardening, the older robin smiled with a nod. Todd had said he wanted to explore the manor some more and before Damien could join him , the small boy ran off quick.

"What the hell have you been teaching him Stephanie"Damien asked.

"Nothing"she replied with a grin.

"Are you sure? he seems quite talented, you must of taught him something"Dick piped in remembering that he wanted to talk to her about Todd, the day the boy had decided to become the evil Red Hood.

"Im sure, all he has is a good eye. The rest he picked up from watching Jason on the tv"she replied.

Damien wanted to ask when was she going to tell Todd that his beloved villain was his father, however before he could say anything, Dick pulled Stephanie to her feet and out into the garden but as he passed through the door, he gave Damien a look that said we will talk later. He wondered what he had done to get that look from Dick but he shrugged his shoulders and walked out to go find his nephew.

Lifting the small tree from the pot, Stephanie brought it over to the hole were Dick was waiting with a smile on his face, the pair had planted a few daisy seeds and trimmed the roses bushes before starting to replant some tree's.

"Thank you Stephanie"he said as he covered the ground.

"Its alright"Stephanie replied with a smile.

However it turned into a frown when she saw Dick frowning so she turned around to see Todd running towards her, tears in his eyes and the red hood in his hands. Behind him was Alfred who looked worried, the old man was trying to catch up to the small boy as he knew where Todd would go, the small boy ran into his mothers waiting arms and cried into her top.

"Shhh its ok"she whispered.

Stephanie did her best to try and calm her son down so she could find out what was wrong but Todd would not let up, Dick looked to Alfred who was frowning and nodded to the kitchen. Carefully Stephanie stood up with the small boy in her arms and followed after the two men, Alfred looked around before closing the doors to the kitchen, he turned the kettle on then faced the others/

"Alfred what happened?"Dick asked.

"He over heard a conversation between Bruce, Barbara and Tim"

Looking at her son, Stephanie stroked his head and bent down so they were eye level.

"Todd can you tell us what happened?"she asked.

Todd looked around, first at him mommy then to Uncle N and to Alf, taking a deep breath he placed his cup down and held his hand in his lap before he told them what happened.

**Flashback**

_Todd smile as he ran around the manor, he didnt want to help mommy and Uncle N so he decided he wanted to explore but first he had lose Uncle D. Five minutes late, he was creeping down to the batcave, he wanted to see his dad's uniform but then he heard voices so he moved towards them in the shadows like his mommy had taught him._

_"So we have to keep quiet about it?"Tim asked._

_"Yes I rather he not know"Bruce replied._

_"But doesnt Todd deserve to know his father and who he really is, maybe knowing might turn him away from Jason"Barbara piped in._

_"Yeah"Tim replied looking at Bruce._

_Why were they talking about his daddy, why would they not want him to know his daddy._

_"Yes but then Stephanie might"Tim questioned again._

_"I will make sure Stephanie will not"Barbara replied._

_"Good we can not let Todd know that Red Hood is his father, we can not let them meet, he must never meet his father. Jason is bad news that he doesnt want to know"Bruce replied._

_Todd couldnt believe what he had heard, Red Hood his favourite guy was actucally his daddy, it made him smile but it went quick as it had appeared. He wanted to meet his daddy but they didnt and it hurt, tears began to roll down his face. The small boy needed to see his mommy, so moving back the way he came but he bumped into something, turning around he was glad it was Alfred and not the others._

_So he wiped his eyes before running off to find his mommy, Alfred had heard the whole thing and seeing Todd meant he had as well so placing the tray down , he ran after the boy._

**Flashback Ended**

"Todd"she said soflty as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Mommy they cant stop me from seeing daddy, uncle R and star star"he cried into her shoulders.

"Star star, Uncle R. Stephanie?"Dick asked.

She knew that they couldnt keep the secret from Dick so Stephanie explained to Dick what had happened the pass few days even showed him the phone, she was ready for him to run off to Bruce but instead he pulled her into a hug.

"Your secret is safe with me, I belive Jason should meet Tood, a family should always be together no matter what, villain or hero"he whispered.

Hearing this made Todd and Stephanie smile, the small boy latched his arms around his uncle. Dick smiled at them and turned to Alfred, seeing the old man smile he knew he was on in the secret before him so both of them would try to help Todd meet Jason. However they would have to plan it later for Damien, Bruce, Barabara and Stephanie had patrol.

Todd watched as his mommy placed on her old costume, the bat mask was different but she had left the original one with Jason. He had already said his goodbye's to Bruce and the other two for he wanted to talk to his mommy in secret.

"Todd, how do i look?"she asked.

"Good, mommy can I ask you something"he replied.

"Sure"she replied.

Scooping him into her arms, Stephanie made her walk towards the living room were Dick was waiting for the two. Todd had checked if anyone was around, seeing no one, he asked if she would see Daddy. This made Stephanie stop for a moment before she carried on walking, she replied to her little boy that she might do which made him smile.

Placing him down, she hugged Dick and kissed Todd's forehead before leaving. Once she was gone, Todd turned the tv on and changed it to the news channel, Dick had asked why and the small boy replied that he would see Daddy and Mommy.

"You sure"?Dick asked as he took a seat.

"I can feel it"Todd replied with a stare that scared Dick, he had never seen the boy so serious.

Stephanie was with Barbara scouting the streets, nothing was going on so they stopped on a roof but as they sat down, Bruce's voice came in.

"Jason and the other two, left street now"his voice said.

Nodding to each other, Stephanie and Barbara got back onto their feet, when they approached the street they could see the blood everywhere and the bodies, Bruce and Damien were already fighting then Barbara soon joined in but she stood still unable to move. How could she hurt the people she loved and grew with as a second family that treated her right.

Seeing Barbara was going to hurt Starfire, she ran forward and pushed the older Bat girl, Starfire had turned around and smiled at Stephanie then moved over to Roy who was backing away.

"What the hell"

Being pushed back into the wall was not nice, she turned to Barbara who looked angry, Stephanie tried to explain to her but she couldnt get a word in and this caused Stafire to attack the older bat girl. Turning around, She met the unhappy face of Bruce so she looked away. Damien and Bruce carried on fighting with Roy while the other two girls fought, Stephanie stepped back, she couldnt do this at all but something was missing.

"I missed you know"

Jason.

Turing around, she saw him leaning on the wall, Stephanie's eyes scanned him over like his were doing. Jason pushed himself off the wall and approached her, the battle around them vanished, no sound was heard, it was only them. He touched her face and she closed her eyes leaning into his touch, Jason brought her into his arms.

Both unaware of the camera that was filming everything.

* * *

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.


	8. Chapter 8

8th Chapter is now up

Big thank you's to monsta-starr, Firework's Feelings and EmpressPyrus for being the only people to review the last chapter.

Also if your enjoying this, check out my other story which will be a part of a oneshot series called Part 1 Hatred also Part 2 Hurt is now up.

The plot line is Stephanie returning to Gotham with a surprise for the Wayne family.

Please if you have time, spread news of the story as well

xx

I dont own any of the characters.

I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Now you all are probably wondering why there was a reporter at the scene of the scene well this reporter also known Kevin was the man who wasnt afraid of the danger, his goal was to give the people of Gotham what they wanted.

"This is brillant"he whispered as he zoomed in on Stephanie and Jason.

'Batgirl back and is having an affair with Red Hood, I wonder where Mrs Hood is' Kevin thought with a grin, this would make a fabulous story, maybe even bring back the women.

He had no idea.

Todd was watching the whole thing, his eyes never left the tv, watching his mommy and daddy in a hug made him smile. He was so close to having a family, Dick was happy for his brother but after what he had seen, Bruce was not going to be happy so he turned to Alfred who entered the room.

"I think some hot drinks will be needed soon"

Alfred nodded as he headed to the kitchen, he was glad that he had stocked up on tea, ever since Stephanie had came back. She went through the tea like a kid with candy, it was gone within the minute. Dick return his vision to the tv with frown, batgirl was going to get yelled at quite a bit by more than one person.

Stephanie still cared about the others but seeing that, she was placed in a hard place.

Pulling out of the hug, all she could do was stared at the red hood he had one, Stephanie could image the dark eyes that stared at her.

"Why didnt you tell me?"he whispered.

"I was afraid, you didnt want the quiet life"she replied as she looked away but he softly turned her vision back to his.

Her eyes were like the ocean and he could swim in them all day long, he remembered that night when she had asked for the quiet life but having the life were just turning your head caused action, he couldnt let it go however if she had told him that she was expecting his son, he would of have dropped everything for her and the baby, maybe become a mod boss, still have the action but controlled.

Before he could reply to her, she was pulled away from him roughly by Bruce. Starfire and Roy returned to his side, looking at how mad Barbara and Bruce looked under their masks, it made him grin. They were pulling away because they didnt want him to corrupt Stephanie but he never needed to do anything however he had something to say that made the bat family stop in their tracks.

"I would of dropped everything for you, you are the sun to my moon and will always have my heart"he called out.

This hit the final nail.

Bruce nodded to Barbara who grabbed Stephanie and pulled the blonde away. Jason and the other two left back to their place, he moved to his stool and began writing, a few times he looked at the phone with a smile. Starfire and Roy stood behind him confused, feeling their stares he turned back to face them.

"What?"he asked.

"Arent we suppose to be getting her back to our side"Starfire replied with Roy nodding in agreement.

"Yes but we were never a part of the plan"Jason answered with a grin.

"I dont understand"Roy said.

"Im not going to force her, its her decision to decide but if my plan works, she is going to return like how she did in the first place"

Hearing this, both Starfire and Roy smiled as they walked over to Jason. Roy asked him if it work a second time.

"Did you see what happened there, I think she's going to be here soon with Todd"he answered.

Meanwhile back at the manor, Dick made his way to the bat cave quickly, he had asked Alfred to keep Todd back but the small boy had followed him, telling him he wanted to see mommy. Dick could not say no to the boy, he hoped his nephew was ready to see what was going to happen.

"How could you do that!"

That was Barbara's voice, it all kicked off now. Upon entering the cave, Dick saw how Bruce and Barbara stared down at Stephanie who stood alone, Damien was by the computer however the young robin was looking at the floor. It reminded him of the last time, they had seen Stephanie before she fled into the arms of Jason, history was repeating itself.

"How?!"

"She is my friend as are you, I cant choose between you all"Stephanie replied taking off the mask.

"She is a villain, your a hero. Being friends will never happen"Barbara yelled.

He had to hold back Todd, who looked like he wanted to beat his girlfriend up. Dick could see the tears in Stephanie's eyes, he hoped Alfred had made the tea, she was going to need it. Then Bruce stepped in, telling her that her trust was to the family not the villains, he kept screaming at her.

"You were acting stupid, he is not what you and Todd need. Maybe it was a mistake, taking you back as Batgirl" he whispered the last part but everyone had heard.

Feeling the rough push, Dick held his hands out as he collided into the wall, he watched as Todd ran down and pushed Bruce away from Stephanie. The little boy was angry, furious, they had no reason to be so mean to his mommy and his daddy, he was sick of it all.

"Leave her alone"he shouted tears running down his eyes.

Everyone went quiet then Stephanie took hold of Todd and ran up the stairs pass Dick, the older brother looked down at everyone with a shake off his head and took after her as did Damien.  
Stephanie had run to her room for safety, it was like last time, she was never going to be perfect for them, her best was never enough. Grabbing the phone, she pressed the button and listened to the ring, once she heard the voice on the other end she said one thing before hanging up.

"Jason"she cried.

Before she threw the phone down and cuddled Todd who was crying, the two cried themselves to sleep. Dick, Damien and Alfred were worried while Bruce knew he needed to talk to her, it was the family that came first while Tim and Barbara thought things would get better.

But they did not.

More fights began to surface, Bruce thought that Batwomen was not a good name so he got rid of the position so of course Barbara wanted to be bat girl again but the only one, on patrols there were two however they could not work together at all due to the tension between Barbara and Stephanie, the two couldn't seem to agree upon anything and the team work was horrible. Half the time Damien or Dick had to be called in because of it then it caused more shouting.

She was sitting on her bed, Stephanie hadn't called Jason again, she was afraid. Taking the cup into her hand, she took a sip of her tea and listened to the laughter of Todd who was playing robin with Dick however she did not know when she slept, Todd had called Jason after finally understanding how to work the phone.

**One previous night**

He crawled out of his mommy's arms and moved to the desk, grabbing the phone, he went to the door and looked outside to make sure no one was there before he closed it. Turning around, he entered the cupboard, the first time he had called his daddy. He had done it in the cupboard and soon it became a thing when he called Jason.

Pressing the button, he held the phone up to his ear listening to the ring.

_**"Hello"**_

"Uncle R"

**"Hey Todd, you want your daddy"**

"Yes please and tell Star Star I enjoyed her present so did mommy it made her smile, she doesnt smile as much"he whispered.

The small boy could hear another person talking and shuffling, Todd took this moment to peep his head out to make sure mommy wasn't awake and that no one had walked into the room.

"Hey little man what is it?"

"Daddy when are you coming to get me and mommy?"

**"Its up to your mommy Todd, I want too but..."**

"Then Ill make mommy take us"

**"Todd, just be patience"**

"But I want to be with you"

**"How has it been going with the others?"**

"Grand and aunty B been talking about mommy, uncle N and D are cool they try to cheer mommy up and stand up for you. Uncle T I dont like"

**"Todd just listen, your mommy will make the right decision to come back here but you need to wait"**

"Okay daddy, I love you"

**"I love you too now sleep"**

Todd closed the phone and climbed out of the cupboard, he placed the phone back where he had gotten it from and crawled back into bed with mommy, he would listen to daddy and wait.

**One previous night**

Todd ran over to his mommy and she picked him up with a smile, he told her what he and Dick had been doing while Dick left the room to go check something. He was sure that tonight Stephanie was on patrolling but Damien nor Bruce had come for her so he moved quickly, she had noticed it as well so waiting a few minutes, she and Todd walked towards the bat cave.

Once reaching their they could hear Dick raising his voice, she peeped round and what she saw broke her heart.

Barbara was dressed as batgirl standing next to Bruce and Damien who were in their costumes, they had gone round her back and went on patrol, like always they never really wanted her as batgirl so moving back quietly, Stephanie headed back to her room.

"Mommy?"Todd asked.

When they got to their room, she had pulled out a suitcase and started to place clothing in it and all their belongings.

"Yes Todd"she replied.

"Where we going?"he asked.

"We are going to stay with daddy"Stephanie answered.

Hearing this made Todd happy so he jumped up and helped her, all done they made their way out of the room and towards the door. Alfred had walked out of the living room when something latched onto his leg, looking down it was Todd who had his coat on. Looking up he saw Stephanie with the suitcases and her coat on, she walked over to him and hugged him, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Alfred..."

"Go"he said with a smile.

She handed him a letter before taking Todd's hand into hers and out of the door they went, just like last time.

* * *

If you are enjoying please dont hesitate to drop a review, it doesnt matter if its long or short. A review is just nice to have as it tells me that you do like the story.


End file.
